Time to Spend Together
by Woody2792
Summary: Inheritance Spoilers. A one-shot exploration into events that could have occured after Arya learns of Eragon's upcoming travels. ExA


_Set during Inheritance, in the gap where Arya checks that they still have time together..._

* * *

><p>Thinking back to when she had chosen to share her true name with Eragon, Arya could still feel that initial rush of adrenaline, the deep-set sense that this was an event unlikely to be repeated with anyone and the overwhelming feeling that it was just... Right. He was the one to share her name with, as he had done with his own, and that it only strengthened their bond, in a way she could have neither predicted nor expected.<p>

This feeling was slightly dampened by the quick-to-follow despair and sadness when it was confirmed that neither of them were willing or able to give up their chosen path, hers being Queen of the elves, and his to rebuild the race of the Riders and ensure its safety. To do the best he could, Eragon felt he must leave Alagaësia, and when Arya learnt that this meant he would never return, she felt her heart drop. This had, in turn, led onto her making sure that there was no immediate need or rush for him to go, that they would still have time together before this event were to pass.

If she was to examine herself, critically, then she would have had to admit it was an out of character thing for her to say, but then, she reasoned, her persona had been carved from a need for secrecy and self-sufficiency. Without Galbatorix ruling over them then she was able to be freer with her actions and words.

Had they had the time to spend together, it would not have taken long for her to fall that little bit further for the Rider. As she had started to say, he meant far too much to her for anything between them to bloom on a whim; she wanted 'them' to last.

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his hand upon her cheek, see the tears come into his eyes, and feel the thumping echo of her heart as she had taken his hand in her own. It had taken only a few minutes before his thumb was stroking her hand, trying to tale in as much as he could in what little time they had together.

And so they came to be here, lying on the ground next to the curve of the Ramr River, where they had met during the light hours, only now they were inhabiting the dark, allowing it to surround their entirety. There was near silence, allowing for the far off sounds of their dragons roaring and humming, and the chirruping of nearby crickets. They had first been reunited here nigh on four days earlier, and had come here eddy night since, just to he in each other's company. Illirea was close to not needing their aid anymore, and Eragon was unable to put off leaving any longer. This was to be their last night together, and they were spending it as they had the others: in companionable silence. They were lying side by side, staring at the stars above them, close enough to keep each other warm.

With a start, Arya sat up, and began to weave another small grass boat; it did not take long for her to finish. Upon completion, she inspected it closely, ensuring it was as she wanted it. There were two main sails on it, with detailed planking too. She mumbled a spell into her cupped hands, hiding the meaning from the man next to her, before she turned to him.

'If there is ever a way for us to meet again after tomorrow, in person, then this will alert you. Whether it will mean me coming to you, or the other way round it won't tell, but it will come and find you, and then me.'

She blew it from her hands and into the night sky above them. It seemed reluctant to leave, but quickly found its ability to fly, zooming up and into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

'My thanks, Arya; I shall be sure to keep a careful watch for it.' There was a brief moment of silence between them, before Eragon too sat up, and looked Arya in the eyes.

'I cannot believe that all we have left is tonight and tomorrow morning, it does not seem possible after all we have gone through.'

'I know how you feel; after having our lives and the very wyrda of us entwined for so long... Well, words shall do it very little justice.'

Arya felt Eragon's hand cover her own, and smiled. It was the first deliberate contact between the two of them since that first afternoon-evening, almost as though a lack of contact meant that none of it was true. Subconsciously, it was probably meant to make everything much easier because if nothing happened, then there was less to hurt them both later...

Eragon's voice pulled her out of her musings, and she gladly listened, anything to avoid thinking of the next day.

'Will you permit me to do something, Arya Dröttning? It is neither out of place, nor will it offend you, but-'

'Go ahead Eragon, what is it you wish to do?'

Instead of giving an answer, Arya felt his strong arms envelop her in a hug, which she gave into with no struggle whatsoever. She inhaled his musky scent deeply, placing it deep into the recesses of her mind. A moment later her released her, and looked shamefaced and was blushing.

'Forgive me if that was out of place, but I did not wish to be left with no memories, should this be our last night.'

'There is nothing to forgive, however I have a feeling that Fate will not let us part so easily as this...'

Almost as though it had been discussed, they both sank back into the grass, lying closer than before – their bodies and hands were touching now and Arya was once again lost in thought. She could deal with pain, as her torture in Gil'ead had proved, and as her time away in Ellesmere between the war ending and now had proved, memories could sustain life as well as make it a little harder. The elf pushed these points of discussion from her head and decided to follow her heart for once. Without thinking of too much more, she leaned over and placed a light kiss on Eragon's lips, before pulling away again. That had caused a similar feeling as to when she had told him her true name, and she most certainly did not regret it. There rest of the night was spent lying in silence, simply enjoying the feeling of having the other next to them. There was no need for anything more to happen between them than the kiss Arya had given Eragon; it was almost a silent vow between them

The two of them lay there in silence until the sun began to rise again, on Eragon's final day in the land of Alagaësia. Slowly they stood up, and looked at the breathtaking sight surrounding them. No words were needed; the moment was enough, sharing it with each other and waiting hand in hand for their dragons to take them to the next stage in their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so here's my second one-shot written after Inheritance. As you can see, this takes place after the sharing of true names, after which Arya says there is no immediate need to leave Alagaeisa and they still have a little time together; which conveniently was never delved into by CP, and so here is a possible version of events that transpired between them in the days leading up to his departure. <em>

_Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, and want to leave a small comment, either saying how it could be improved, or anything really._

_Cheers, Woody2792x_

_p.s. This is separate to my other one-shot, Giving into Feelings. They aren't connected simply because of the kiss. _


End file.
